En blanco
by Karin Malfoy
Summary: capitulo3! FINAL! "Sé que no eres real..." Indescriptible. ¡entren y lean los 3 capítulos!
1. Garito de carretera

**Este songfic tiene dos canciones. **

**La primera es **_**Dance with me**_**, Drew Seeley feat. ****Belinda.**

**La segunda es **_**Utopia**_**, Within Temptation.**

**Las podéis encontrar en Youtube las dos y os recomiendo que las pongáis mientras leéis.**

_**Garito de carretera**_

-Aquí lo tiene.

La vieja camarera se alejó del único cliente que aquel garito de carretera tenía esa noche. Sólo con verlo supo que se quedaría sin charla. El apuesto extraño llevaba la expresión de quien quiere sólo la compañía de sus pensamientos.

Así que en cuanto le hubo preparado su whisky doble se metió a la cocina dónde podía comer y hacer lo que quisiera sin ser observada.

El cliente permaneció allí agarrado a su copa y con la vista fija en el líquido. Era rubio y tenía los ojos grises. El pelo despeinado le caía sobre los ojos ensombreciendo sus ojos y los primeros botones de la impecable camisa blanca estaban desabrochados.

Jugueteaba con el contenido de su copa. De repente pasaron muchas cosas: en la radio encendida, sonó un piano. Levantó la cabeza como si le hubieran llamado. A la vez, el motor de un coche acercándose. Con los primeros acordes de la canción, el motor calló.

Y se abrió la puerta del local. Y fue como si el ambiente se tensara de pronto y se alterara. Y entró una mujer, directa al asiento que había en frente del hombre. Él la había visto llegar y había estado observándola todo el camino hasta su mesa.

Llevaba unas bailarinas negras, medias transparentes y un vestido negro corto. Aun de pie se sacó el chaquetón blanco que llevaba para tapar los hombros que el vestido dejaba al descubierto. Y se sacó el gorro de lana blanco. A él le pareció que su pelo rojo centelleaba y, al caer sobre sus hombros, iluminaba el local.

Y pareció que sus cuerpos vibraban con la música. Él se levantó y esbozó una sonrisa retadora. Le tendió la mano y ella pareció pensarlo sin apartar sus ojos de los grises.

Luego, una sonrisa pícara y levantó su brazo y en cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto, el rubio la atrajo hacia sí. Y estaban juntos y bailaban.

_Follow me into my world… / Sígueme hacia mi mundo  
Let your worries fade / deja tus preocupaciones caer_

_With every step you take / con cada paso que das.  
__Baby whatcha' waiting for? / Cielo, ¿a qué estás esperando?_

Pareció que eran solo uno. La armonía entre sus cuerpos delataba que se conocían de hace tiempo. Nada interfería en su mirada y nada detenía su baile. Era el canto del cisne moribundo: infinitamente bello e infinitamente triste.

_Let the tango take control…. / déjale al tango el control.  
Feel the music inside your soul / siente la música en tu alma._

_My hand is out, just grab a hold / mi mano está ahí, solo tómala.  
Watch time fade away / mira el tiempo decaer._

_My arms will keep you safe / mis brazos te cuidarán.  
It's just you and me / solo tú y yo.  
__Dancing in this dream / bailando en este sueño._

Los pasos se volvían acelerados y ni siquiera ellos sabían si podrían pararlo. El hechizo era más fuerte y no dejaban de mirarse. Como desesperados, bebían de las pupilas del otro para emborracharse y no sentir más que el baile. Ese baile en ese maldito bar de carretera.

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up / Hagas lo que hagas, no me despiertes._

_The feeling's real won't let it stop, no / el sentimiento es de verdad no lo dejes parar.___

Don't be afraid, take my hand / no tengas miedo, coge mi mano.

_Forget the world / olvida el mundo.  
Will you dance, dance with me? / Bailarás, bailarás conmigo?  
__Podemos bailar eternamente…  
Trust in me, take a chance / confía en mi, aprovecha la oportunidad.  
Feel the Tango / siente el tango  
When you dance, dance with me / cuando bailes, bailes conmigo.  
Podemos bailar eternamente…_

No podia ser real. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena habría pensado que deliraba porque la expresión de su baile, de la complicidad de sus gestos, de la impenetrabilidad de la mirada que compartían eran ajenos al mundo. No eran de éste mundo.

_Now I have you next to me / ahora que te tengo junto a mi  
Everything is how it should be / todo es como debería ser.  
__Baby, don't fight the feeling / y no resisto el sentimiento  
We're floating on the clouds / Estamos volando entre nubes  
If I could, I'd never come back down / y si pudiera no volvería jamás.  
__Baby just keep on groovin' / cielo, solo sigue moviéndote._

Y, a medida que transcurría la canción, la pareja bailaba ya solo sobre ellos mismos, cerca el uno del otro y con las mejillas rosadas.

_As time fades away / mientras el tiempo decae  
My arms will keep you safe / mis brazos te mantendrán segura  
It's just you and me / solo tú y yo  
Dancing in this dream / bailando en este sueño…_

Los últimos estribillos de la canción parecieron ser el grito agónico del tiempo que no quería transcurrir, que no quería acabar con la canción. El tiempo mismo había querido pararse a ver las dos almas que bailaban fundiéndose en un sueño.

Pero ni siquiera el propio tiempo puede elegir detenerse. Y la canción acabó cuando en las últimas notas, el hombre colocó a la pelirroja de perfil y le puso una mano en la cintura y ella dejó caer su peso en ese abrazo que la sostenía y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Unos instantes de silencio y la voz del presentador del programa hizo algo de publicidad antes de la siguiente canción.

Y ellos se sentaron. Como una pareja normal. Ella bebió de su vaso y, cuando se lo devolvió, él no quiso soltar su mano.

-Entonces, ¿mañana?- su voz grave rompió el silencio que habían mantenido.

-Sí. Mañana. Ya lo tengo todo listo y saldré de madrugada.

-¿Irás sola?

-Sí. Ya me he despedido de todo.

-¿Volverás?

-¿Quién sabe?

Se echaron a reír. Siempre manteniendo el contacto visual. Ambos abrieron los ojos al reconocer la canción que acababa de empezar. Y sonrieron.

_The burning desire to live and roam free / el ardiente deseo de vivir y volar libremente _

-¿Qué será lo primero que hagas al llegar?

_It shines in the dark / brilla en la oscuridad_

-Buscar una heladería cerca de casa. Todo el mundo dice que los helados italianos son los mejores del mundo, ¿sabes?

El rubio sonrió.

-Pues todo el mundo se equivoca. Los mejores helados que he probado, los mejores, lo eran porque estaba contigo.

_And it grows within me / y crece dentro de mi_

Ella sonrió, extrañada.

-Pues no podré desmentir eso porque yo seguiré comiendo helados conmigo misma.

Volvieron a reírse. Sus manos seguían juntas pero no cogidas. Seguían en contacto como por casualidad, como sin querer, como dos extraños cuyas vidas confluyen en un punto y, mientras dura ese instante, parecen estar hechos el uno para el otro.

_You're holding my hand but you don't understand / tomas mi mano pero no entiendes _

_So where I am going, you won't be in the end / que allá a dónde voy tú no estarás_

-Me sorprendió que lo entendieras. –dijo ella cautelosa.

-Y a mí.

Y volvieron a oírse sus risas, acompasadas. Sus miradas decían más que sus labios. Ambos sabían que estaban pensando en lo mismo. En aquellos momentos sagrados y perfectos en que no había tiempo ni espacio ni dolor.____

I'm dreaming in colors / sueño en colores  
Of getting the chance / en conseguir la oportunidad…  
I'm dreaming of China; the perfect romance / sueño con China; el romance perfecto.

Pero ninguno lo dijo. Y no esperaban que el otro lo dijera. Sus sonrisas no llevaban reproches y no querían que los llevaran. Sus miradas eran sinceras, y el cariño que derramaban hubiera conmovido los más duros corazones. Podían haber sido dos amigos que quieren pasar un rato juntos y que se volverán a ver en breve. Podían haber sido hermanos que se juntan para contarse sus vidas. Podían haber sido compañeros de trabajo que se juntan para una charla insustancial y amigable. Podían haber sido cualquier cosa. Y allí estaban. Nadie podría saber qué eran el uno del otro.

_In search of the door to open your mind / en la búsqueda de una puerta hacia tu mente  
In search of the cure of mankind / en la búsqueda de una cura para la humanidad._

Y ¿qué eran? Ambos habían dejado de intentar definirlo. De intentar, siquiera, buscar una explicación racional a el hecho de estar en ése triste garito de carretera: juntos. Y no salía tal explicación. Y se miraban. Sus sonrisas no dejaban ver aquella parte del corazón que ambos habían encerrado a cal y canto. Aquella que, muy lejos de ese momento, lloraba y gritaba de la rabia y la impotencia. Ahora, los ecos de esos llantos parecían llegar a sus oídos, atenuados, como a través de una radio.____

Help us! We're drowning / ¡Ayúdanos! Nos hundimos…  
So closed up inside / tan cerrados en el interior.

Y ya no sonreían pero aun se miraban. Ya no sonreían pero sus manos aun se tocaban. Ya no sonreían pero ellos aun estaban ahí. No lamentaban haber sofocado esas partes de sus corazones. No lamentaban que estuvieran gritándoles en el pecho de aquella manera. Parecía no doler. Parecía no costar.

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia? / ¿Porqué llueve, llueve, llueve en Utopía?_

Y ambos desearon, con la misma fuerza con que sus corazones gritaban, no salir nunca de aquellos minutos consagrados a los ojos del otro.

_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are? / ¿Por qué tiene que matar el ideal de quienes somos?_

Y ambos desearon no haber cerrado jamás esas falanges del corazón que se agitaban en sus pechos. Ahora se movían más fuertes. Previendo que se acercaba el momento de la separación final. Y sabiendo que no estarían completos jamás. Intentando, en los minutos que les quedaban, cumplir con todos los latidos equivalentes a los que hubieran dado en una vida juntos.

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia? / ¿Porqué llueve, llueve, llueve en Utopía?_

Y los muros que habían erigido iban deshaciéndose; conciencia, racionalidad, liberalidad. Dejaban paso a la locura y la fiebre de una irracionalidad que, antes, quizá siglos antes, ellos habían llamado "amor"… Y en un movimiento sincronizado sus manos dejaron de tocarse y se cogieron con fuerza. Ya no sonreían. Ahora eran adultos que habían reconocido quienes eran. Ahora volvía a haber expresión en sus rostros. Ahora llegaban los primeros pinchazos del dolor que tanto habían contenido. Y la invasión fue brutal. Se agarraron con fuerza porque ese contacto era lo único capaz de hacerles resistir la acometida del corazón que pataleaba, gemía y embestía con la desesperación del animal herido de muerte.

_And when the lights die down, telling us who we are… / y cuando las luces mueren, nos dicen quienes somos._

Y ya no había bar, ni había copa, ni mesa… Solo ellos y todo lo demás pareció oscurecerse en la nada. No tenían nada que decir. Porque, a pesar de los batacazos del corazón, era eso: un animal que va a morir. Y no hay vuelta atrás. No hay regreso ni salida. Pese a que el corazón sigue obstinado en gemir porqués que no tienen sentido.___I'm searching for answers / estoy buscando respuestas  
not given for free / que no son gratuitas._

_They're hidden inside, is there life within me? / Están escondidas muy adentro, ¿hay vida dentro de mi?_

No tenía sentido encontrar esas respuestas, susurraban los vestigios de la racionalidad y la cordura, hay que rendirse. Suéltale. Hay que rendirse. Y no, el corazón seguía empecinado en saber, en no rendirse, en morir luchando. Y las ráfagas de dolor acallaron la cordura.

-Gin…

La voz ronca pareció romper el hechizo. De golpe, sus manos ya no pedían estar juntas aunque sus corazones lo exigieron con más fuerza. De golpe, ella ya no recordaba. De golpe, todo lo que se había desvanecido al entrar en aquel local y verle, había vuelto a colocarse justo entre ella y él. Todo lo que hace segundos pareció un bache fácil de saltar ahora se erigía como una montaña infinita, imposible de bordear.

-No, Draco.

Ella sacó su mano de la suya.

_You're holding my hand but you don't understand / tomas mi mano pero no entiendes.  
So I'm taking the road all alone in the end / así que, al final, yo sola hare el camino._

-Tengo que irme.

Y aun así no se movió. Ya no le miraba a los ojos. La ventana era ahora la única forma de mantener la cabeza clara.

-No te vayas, no todavía… Por favor.

Él pedía por favor. Él suplicaba. La quería a su lado. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.

-Lo siento. Esta noche… Un sueño, solo eso. – Aun miraba por la ventana. Los árboles que acompañaban a la carretera oscura parecían más tenebrosos ahora.

-Pues déjame sonar un rato más. Por favor. Cuando salgas de aquí, será toda una vida… ¿Qué son unos pocos minutos robados al lado de una vida sólo para ti?

Y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

_I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there / Sueño en colores, no hay fronteras,  
I'm dreaming the dream, we all seem to share / sueño con ese sueño que parecemos compartir._

Y esta vez, el anuncio de la inminente separación rompió algo en sus gargantas. Gris y marrón brillaron, humedecidos por las lágrimas. Sus manos volvieron a buscarse y, esta vez, se sostuvieron sin fuerza, sin rabia, sin desesperación. Sólo entrelazando sus dedos, sólo despidiéndose de ese tacto tan familiar que fue su refugio tantas veces. Y así pasaron esos minutos robados al destino. El varón parecía querer decir algo pero ella se lo hubiera impedido. Ella no quería oír y él necesitaba hablar. Una súplica muda salía de las pupilas grises y no encontraba respuesta.____

In search of the door to open your mind / en la búsqueda de una puerta hacia tu mente  
In search of the cure of mankind / en la búsqueda de una cura para la humanidad.

Y pareció que el mundo se hundía cuando Draco por fin, empezó a entender que no habría palabras. Que, realmente, estaba todo dicho.

_Help us! we're drowning / ¡ayúdanos! __Nos estamos hundiendo,  
So closed up inside… / tan cerrados en nuestro interior._

Por fin, la lágrima que había pugnado por contener cayó. Pesaba tanto que apenas rozó su piel y cayó en la mesa. Pero era tarde. La pelirroja había dejado de mirarle. Separó sus manos y las miró mientras lo hacía. La suya pareció dejar el calor en la del rubio porque se volvió fría e inerte. No podría recuperarlo, pensó. Así quedaría por siempre. Ágilmente se levantó y evitó mirar a los ojos grises que seguían observándola, e intentaban grabar cada rasgo de su faz en su mente. Y cuando ella se dispuso a ponerse de nuevo el gorro, reconoció todas las vueltas que daba su pelo.

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia? / ¿Porqué llueve, llueve, llueve en Utopía?_

Finalmente, se puso el chaquetón. Con el bolso en la mano, le miró. No sabía qué hacer. Adiós sonaría estúpido y melodramático. Quería decir muchas cosas que, de antemano sabía que no diría. Y sólo le miró a los ojos.

_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are? / ¿Porqué tiene que aniquilar el ideal de quienes somos?_

Y se vio a si misma, dulce chiquilla, en brazos de un joven de ojos grises. Pero eso debió de ser un sueño, no parecía real. O si no un sueño, quizá en otra vida. Dónde no hubiera problemas que solucionar. Se vio a si misma huyendo para buscarle, huyendo para encontrarse con él a escondidas. Y los retales de su propia vida le parecían lejanos. Habría deseado que fueran verdad.

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia? / ¿Porqué llueve, llueve, llueve en Utopía?_

Y él la miró viéndose de nuevo atrapado en esos ojos marrones que lo habían buscado siempre: feroces y orgullosos y dulces e inseguros. Se vio a si mismo huyendo para buscarla, huyendo para encontrarla y llevarla lejos, dónde nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Y los retales de su propia vida le parecían lejanos. Habría deseado que fueran verdad.

_And when the lights die down, telling us who we are… /__ Y las luces morirán diciéndonos quienes somos…_

Y él se levantó. Era hora de decir adios para siempre. De su cartera sacó un billete mucho más grande de lo que debía y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Le pareció poco por aquellos minutos robados, se sintió ladrón y coleccionista del tiempo. Con un gesto, se adelantó para abrirle la puerta y cuando ella pasó, tan cerca de él, volvió a oler su perfume. Ese perfume que había impregnado su vida. Y en ese preciso instante tuvo la absoluta certeza de que no la olvidaría. Y eso le arrancó una triste sonrisa. Si la recordaba, todo estaría bien. Aunque doliera mucho. Todo estaría bien.

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia? / ¿Por qué llueve, llueve, llueve en Utopía?_

Y los vehículos estaban ahí. Preparados para distanciarlos de aquel silencioso bar, del quilómetro 78-N2. Él la acompañó hasta la puerta de su coche y mientras ella buscaba su llave en el bolso, él la miraba, con las manos en los bolsillos. La encontró y levantó los ojos a él.

_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are? / ¿Por qué tiene que asesinar el ideal de quienes somos?_

-Ya está todo –de su boca salía vaho al hablar. El frío de la noche le había despejado las ideas.- Que te vaya bien la vida, Draco. Ha sido todo un placer conocerte.

Él sonrió. Siempre tan correcta.

-Conocerte es lo que hace que mi vida haya ido bien… Hasta ahora.

Él no había perdido su sonrisa sincera pero algo en sus ojos perturbó a la pelirroja que bajó la mirada.

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia? / ¿Porqué llueve, llueve, llueve en Utopía?_

Ella quería una despedida perfecta, la había planeado muchas veces. Había dibujado los planos de una despedida aséptica, en su mente. Una despedida ideal, perfecta. Y ahora tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué el corazón intervenía en sus planes? Ella nunca le pidió que lo hiciera. Y su utopía pareció disolverse con la voz del hombre.

-Ya lo habíamos hablado. Somos adultos.

_And when the lights die down, telling us who we are / y morirán las luces diciéndonos quienes somos…_

Ella supo en aquel momento que la canción, que aun oían desde fuera del bar, tenía razón. Podría crearse una vida perfecta pero en la oscuridad de su habitación, solo ella sabría quien es, de verdad, y qué le pide el corazón.

-Sí. Somos adultos. Y esto es lo que hacen los adultos.

Se miraron. Ahora él volvía a sentir ese nudo en la garganta.

-Hasta siempre, Ginevra. Conocerte ha dado sentido a todos y cada uno de los segundos de mi vida. Ojalá puedas decir lo mismo de alguien, algún día… -y se acercó muy lento y ella cerró los ojos y él también y la besó en la frente. Como antes. Como siempre. Un beso dulce y silencioso. Corto y dolorosamente sincero.

_Why does it rain? / ¿Por qué llueve?_

La canción había acabado. Y la tregua que la vida le había dado también. Y no la miró más. Si no lo hacía en ese momento, no podría hacerlo. Le dio la espalda y fue hacia su moto. Se pudo el casco y se abrochó la cazadora de cuero negra. Pasó una pierna por encima de la moto. Sabía que lo estaba mirando. Echó hacia atrás la moto hasta llegar al borde de la carretera pero antes giró la cabeza y se levantó la visera del casco. Ella aun estaba ahí, con las llaves en la mano. Viéndolo salir para siempre de su vida.

-Y una última cosa, ¿me harías un favor?

Ella le miró, sin fuerzas. Deseando gritarle que no se fuera. O que la llevara con él. Aquella última mirada quería decir tantas cosas… Pero era su decisión y él no iba a reprochárselo. Así que pensó en Hogwarts, en la batalla y en el momento en que ella apareció, como una loca buscándolo entre los cuerpos. Un arañazo en la mejilla y el pelo desordenado. Pensó en lo que había sentido al verla. La mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra lo había besado. Y, pensando en eso, en el tacto de sus labios, sonrió. Era inmensamente afortunado. Había conocido a un ángel. Y sabía lo que era la felicidad. Sonrió como si no tuviera otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Como si en eso le demostrara lo que la había querido. Sonrió.

-¡No me olvides, Gin! No me olvides…

Y le guiñó el ojo. Como hacía cuando tenían que ocultarse del mundo para quererse. Como hizo siempre. Y luego giró la cabeza y se bajó la visera. Había terminado.

Con un giro de muñecas la moto rugió y salió disparada hacia la oscuridad.

Ella le miró hasta que desapareció. Y aun entonces, se quedó escuchando el sonido de la moto. El ruido le traía recuerdos de tiempo muy lejanos que se habían, prácticamente, difuminado en su memoria. Le llegaban ahora el olor del mar y el tacto del cuero negro y el olor del casco de una moto.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Los ecos de aquella última petición aun acariciaban sus oídos. Desde que dejaron de estar juntos nadie la había llamado así. Gin. No recordaba lo bien que sonaba. Y cerró los ojos para ver mejor esas playas, esos bosques, esas plazas, los restaurantes, los bailes, los regalos, la música, las cartas, las huidas… Y alzó su mano, lentamente, y rozó su frente, dónde había recibido los labios de aquel que la besó.

Pero de pronto fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Y se arrepintió de haber echado por la borda un año entero de racionalidad. Y subió al coche. La respiración se le agitó y el corazón le latía mil por hora. Como si quisiera decirle que eso era lo que quería y necesitaba, que ese era el camino, que no se dejara engañar por promesas vacías de una vida completa y perfecta.

Y subió al coche rápidamente. Huía. De sí misma. De los recuerdos. De él. De su corazón. De sí misma. Huía. Y quería huir. Arrancó y encendió la radio. Pretendía no oír sus propios pensamientos. Y la radio no decía nada. Era solo algo de barullo.

Condujo hasta su casa, sin pensarlo. Y cuando paró el coche volvió a tener conciencia de quién era. De quién era y de qué estaba haciendo.

Y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando todo el viaje. Las lágrimas ahora se volvían frías en su cara y notaba las mejillas heladas y húmedas.

Se apoyó en el volante de su coche. Y estuvo apoyada mientras recuperaba el control. Al acabar, se sentía estúpida por haber dejado que los sentimientos la dominaran así. Sabía que era una estúpida.

Y sacó las llaves. Salió del coche. Caminó pesadamente hasta su portal, ascensor, su piso. Entró y cerró la puerta. Se quedó varios minutos mirando la sala vacía, impersonal. Pero tuvo un impulso y caminó hacia su habitación. Sacó la maleta y la abrió. En un medallón, una foto de carnet recortada. Rubio y rojo se mezclaban en el abrazo.

Y lloró porque se había acabado. Sola, a oscuras, lloró sin más. Y solo podía ver un beso robado. En las mazmorras de un castillo.

**FLASH BACK**

_Una muchacha se afana para acabar la poción que debe hacer como castigo. Y se apura en echar los ingredientes, inquieta. Remueve el caldero mirando al libro. Primero en un sentido, luego en el otro._

_Entonces deja de revolver y se queda mirando el líquido que hierve. Poco a poco, empieza a salir un denso humo lila. _

_-Oh, genial –murmura para sí._

_-Te has olvidado del somormujo –la chica da un salto y se gira con la varita en alto. Un joven rubio, más alto que ella sale de las sombras para mirarla- y el polvo de mandrágora. Y de revolver cinco minutos. Deja de apuntarme._

_-Lárgate, Malfoy. Nadie te ha pedido consejo. –responde ella. La poción puede esperar. _

_-¿Crees he venido a por ti, Weasley?-los ojos grises del muchacho relampaguean.- Si quisiera hacerte daño lo habría hecho desde las sombras._

_Ella le mira extrañada. Y baja la varita y se dispone a seguir con sus cosas, sin perderle de vista. Él aun la observa unos minutos. _

_-Aunque pensándolo bien… -la coge del brazo antes de que pueda decir nada y la pone contra la columna que había apenas un paso detrás de ella. Le sujeta las muñecas y se acerca mucho. Demasiado._

_-PERO; ¿QUÉ…?_

_La besa. Tras unos segundos, ella deja de forcejear. Y entonces el beso es correspondido. Y él la suelta y la separa de la columna, abrazándola. Le pone una mano en el pelo y la otra en la espalda. El tacto de su pelo es como lo había imaginado: fresco, suave. Y sus labios lo están envenenando. Siente que no podrá dejar de besarla. Y su aroma le embota los sentidos y sólo puede olerla a ella y sólo puede pensar en ella y sólo puede tocar su pelo y sólo puede sentirla a ella tan cerca._

_Y la nota estremecerse en sus brazos y aprieta su abrazo. Quiere que no tenga miedo. Quiere que lo sienta cerca. Quiere que se sienta segura. Porque con él estará segura. Sabe que no puede permitir que le ocurra nada. Y la sigue besando._

_Pero de pronto, las manos de ella están en su pecho y lo alejan. Él no opone resistencia. Ella no lo mira pero jadea. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos. Ella tiene muchas ganas de llorar pero no quiere hacerlo. Y echa a correr. Sale de la mazmorra. Y él sabe que no debe hacer nada. No puede seguirla. Ahora ella está mejor sin él. _

_Él sólo dirige una oración muda para que no esté sola, que alguna amiga esté con ella. Y se queda ahí, mirando el suelo de la mazmorra. Y, qué extraño, sus ojos se humedecen como si también quisieran llorar._

_Y al fin, oye muchas pisadas. Los de primero tienen ahora clase. Él acaba la poción por ella. Del caldero sale ahora humo azul eléctrico. Es perfecta. Convoca un frasco, mete dentro una muestra de la poción y escribe "G. Weasley" en la etiqueta. Lo deja en la mesa del profesor y recoge las cosas de la pelirroja._

_Y justo cuando está saliendo de la mazmorra por un pasadizo, entran los alumnos de primero. Él hace su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, y, mire adónde mire, sólo ve una cosa: los ojos marrones de cierta pelirroja._

_Y así, ensimismado, llega hasta las puertas del Comedor y se para. No sabe qué hará a continuación. Pero entonces, Fortuna sale a su encuentro en forma de Luna Lovegood. Le hace señas desde los baños contiguos al Gran Comedor. Él se acerca._

_-Luna, ahora no, estoy buscando a… -susurró_

_-¡Está aquí!- Luna también susurraba. – ¡Cuando te dije que fueras directo no me refería a eso! ¡La besaste, Draco!_

_-¡Oh! Te lo ha contado…-miraba por encima de Luna para ver si la veía. Luna le agarró de la túnica para que la mirara. _

_-Le he puesto una excusa, iba a buscarte. Ahora entra y sé dulce. Por favor, Draco, dulce. ¿Sabes lo que significa? A veces pareces un puercoespín volador de Pensilvania en lo que se refiere a sentimientos._

_Draco sonrió con cariño, no quería saber qué era un puercoespín volador de Pensilvania. Ella, al ver su sonrisa, le soltó._

_-Eso está mejor. Me quedaré para que nadie os moleste pero me iré antes de que salgas. Pórtate bien._

_Y se apartó de la puerta. Él entró, eran los lavabos de mujeres. La vio allí, erguida contra la ventana, abrazándose a sí misma. Apoyaba la cabeza en la pared, mirando los jardines del colegio. Él se acercó y dejó la mochila en el alféizar de la ventana. Ella al verle, se sobresaltó y buscó apartarse._

_-No, espera, no te voy a tocar.- Paró. Eso había sonado mal. – Eh… Vale, ha sonado fatal… Lo de antes… Ha sido una imprudencia. Te pido perdón. No quería… Herirte. Supongo que ha sido un impulso._

_No había dejado de mirarla a los ojos. Ella no parecía creerse lo que veía. Se sintió ridículo. Y apartó los ojos de ella. No sabía dónde mirar._

_-Y supongo que esto también ha sido un error. Me voy. Te he traído tus cosas y he acabado la poción por ti. _

_Se giró para irse._

_-No.- él se giró de nuevo y ella le miró a los ojos. –Quiero decir que… Me alegra que estés aquí. Gracias. Por… Venir. Ahora. Y gracias por haber hecho mi poción._

_-No me lo agradezcas, era lo mínimo después de haberte… -no quería decirlo. Carraspeó.- Después de ahuyentarte de esa manera._

_-No cualquiera lo habría hecho. Gracias, Mal… Gracias, en serio._

_Él sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir, apoyado en el dintel de la puerta miró al techo de piedra y dijo:_

_-¿Sabes? Esta noche habrá una vista preciosa desde la Torre de Astronomía. Pero hará frío. En fin… -sacó su más arrogante y encantadora sonrisa y la miró a los ojos.- Ya nos veremos, Weasley._

_Y salió. Y ella se quedó allí, mirando el sitio por donde había desaparecido. Pensando. Y sin entender porqué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza. Que acababa de encontrar su media naranja era un dato que sólo el corazón sabía. La cabeza seguía al margen._

**FINISH FLASH BACK**

Y sí. Weasley recordaba. Aquella Torre había sido testigo de sus enfados, de sus celos, de sus citas secretas, de sus risas, de sus abrazos, de sus promesas… Y se preguntó, tumbada en su cama, cómo había sido que ahora ya no quedaba nada. La torre era sólo un lejano sueño y las promesas ya no tenían forma.

Se preguntó cuándo había sido realmente feliz en toda su vida. Y la torre de Astronomía volvía a tener las velas encendidas, volvía a cobijar a una pareja que miraba las estrellas.

Se preguntó qué había hecho para dejar escapar la felicidad. Se preguntó qué error había cometido. "Tienes la oportunidad de recuperarla… No te vayas." Su conciencia traidora. No, no era lo mismo. Ya la había perdido. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Quedarse no solucionaba nada. "No te engañes." Era la verdad, quedarse no garantizaba nada. Y ya estaba todo arreglado. Si se quedaba, ¿qué diría a los demás? ¿Cómo lo explicaría? Por no hablar del trabajo. A medida que esgrimía los argumentos para marcharse, se iba dando cuenta de que sonaban débiles.

Pero estaba decidida. No iba a replantearse algo que tanto le había costado decidir. Se iba, en cierta manera, por él. Y él lo sabía. Ella no podía seguir así: partida en dos. Necesitaba una vida completa.

Y no valía la pena cambiar. Sí, era una cobarde pero era ella la única que lo sabía. Vendía su felicidad por un intento de vida perfecta. Sí. ¿Y qué?

Nadie lo sabría nunca. Sólo ella. "¿Y serás capaz de aguantar, de vivir así?" Sí. Era su decisión.

Y entonces pensó inexplicablemente en él y en su ardiente mirada. Esos ojos grises: fríos para el resto del mundo pero cálidos para ella. Esos ojos que la habían seguido tantas veces, que le habían contado tantas cosas que los labios no decían…

Y lloró por ser cobarde. Lloró despidiéndose de esos ojos que la habían llevado al cielo en la tierra. Lloró porque jamás volvería a ver esa sonrisa arrogante. Lloró porque ya jamás la abrazarían de nuevo esos brazos. Y supo que sin sus ojos, jamás vería bien. Supo que sin su sonrisa, jamás volvería a reír. Supo que sin sus brazos, jamás se sentiría segura.

Supo que, sin él, ya no sería ella. Nunca más. Y lloró por abandonarse a sí misma. Lloró por su propia traición. Y así, llorando, Morfeo la recibió en sus brazos. A la mañana siguiente ya no lloraría. Ya no sentiría nada.

Gin moriría, al día siguiente. Y sólo quedaría Ginevra. La adulta. Y la felicidad moriría con la pequeña Gin, que fue lo bastante valiente como para abrazar la felicidad.

Adiós, Draco. Adiós, Gin. Hoy se acaba vuestro sueño. Hoy los niños mueren para el mundo y quedan los adultos. Hoy ya no hay sitio para sueños ni para amores ni para risas ni para abrazos. Hoy no queda sitio para nadie en la vida de un adulto. Hoy ya no seréis coleccionistas de miradas, de minutos, de sonrisas, de caricias. Hoy ya no os queda nada.

Adiós.

Adiós.

Adiós.

**Espero que les guste.**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	2. Y el último café

**Hola, **

**¡Aquí les dejo la continuación!**

_**Y el último café**_

Ginny cerró su maleta. Durante el tiempo que había estado preparando su viaje, había pensado que la excitación terminaría por llegar, a medida que se acercara el día definitivo.

Pues bien. El día había llegado y Ginny no sentía nada. Nada. Sólo un gran agujero negro dónde debía estar el corazón. Y era incapaz de sentir.

Cerró la maleta. Podía aparecerse con ella en el aeropuerto, directamente. Pero la semana antes, había decidido que sería mejor ir en taxi. Ver su ciudad por última vez. Y no quería pensar, ni tomar la iniciativa de romper su plan. Así que cerró su piso sin detenerse a echarle un último vistazo, y cogió el primer taxi que pasaba.

Mientras subía, recordaba cuánto habían intentado fingir sus padres cuando se enteraron de que tendrían que coger un vuelo en Navidades y verano para verla. Ella les había dicho que lo pagaría, el suyo y el de cualquiera de su familia que quisiera visitarla: iba a tener un sueldazo. Pero a sus padres no les importaba eso. Habrían querido tenerla cerca.

Londres desfilaba ante sus retinas. Y ella deseó que hubiera alguien a su lado. Que hubiera alguien que la detuviera. Que la acompañara. Deseó que fuera un día normal y que Luna estuviera con ella y que nunca se hubieran separado.

Los edificios se acabaron y llegaron los campos con sus casitas blancas de ventanas azules. Y el sol empezaba a despuntar. En secreto, Ginny deseó que ese viaje durara para siempre. Y no dejar de mirar los campos bañados del primer sol. Quedarse ahí, para siempre.

Pero de pronto, ya estaban allí. Y de pie, sola ante la entrada del aeropuerto, tuvo miedo. Se giró con un impulso pero el taxi ya se alejaba. Y, de alguna manera, eso la ayudó a templarse. Y a cruzar las puertas.

Sí. Todo había terminado. Todo había terminado. Quedaba aun una hora para su embarque: tiempo de sobras para un último café.

En el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que algo o alguien llegara para impedirle coger ese maldito vuelo. No quería reconocerlo. Y negaba ese deseo. Pero el corazón va por libre y el suyo ahora lloraba.

Nada sucedería. Nadie vendría. Estaba sola. De hecho, no, Soledad era su única compañía. Y lo sería por mucho tiempo. Quizá hasta que fuera sustituida por Olvido.

Sin dramas, se propuso. El esquema mental de la situación había sido perfecto pero los sentimientos lo habían desbaratado de nuevo. ¿Cómo se hace para aniquilar los sentimientos de un golpe?

No importa.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Y todo acababa allí.

Pagó el café y arrastró su maleta hasta la puerta de embarque. Aunque su cabeza había recuperado el control, aun sentía la voz que gritaba socorro a la azafata que revisaba su billete. Esa voz pedía que lo rompiera, que no dejara subir a esa cabeza tozuda que nunca debió comprar el vuelo.

Pero la azafata no oía nada. Y sonrió indicándole el camino.

Ginny caminó decidida por la plataforma hasta el avión. Cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en él, y aunque su cabeza hubiera recuperado el control, la invadió un sentimiento horrible. Tuvo frío. Y sintió náuseas. Todo le daba vueltas.

-Señorita, ¿está bien? Pase aquí, siéntese. –La azafata hizo lo que el cuerpo de Ginny no había querido hacer. Y ya estaba en al avión. Ocupó su lugar, seguida de la solícita azafata y cerró los ojos. No quería mirar por la ventana. No podía o lloraría. Y no lo hizo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que se cerraron las puertas del avión.

Todo estaba hecho.

-¿Es su primer vuelo? –un hombre joven de pelo oscuro y ojos negros la miraba desde la butaca contigua.

-Sí –musitó Ginny. No tenía ganas de hablar. Así que giró la cara haciendo que veía el marco de la ventana del avión.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Trabajo…

El hombre miró adelante, satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Yo viajo para buscarme a mí mismo, ¿sabe? Quiero encontrar mi lugar en el mundo. Pero… Permítame, usted no parece de quienes viajan por trabajo. Sus ojos dicen que usted huye de sí misma, en este avión. Y, por experiencia propia, le digo que no funcionará.

Ginny se volvió a mirarle. Él ya no la miraba.

-Lo siento si me he excedido en la confianza. Sólo pensé que debía usted saberlo.

Y el avión inicio el recorrido por la pista de despegue. Miles de preguntas se componían en la mente de la pelirroja: ¿ella huía de si misma? ¿qué significaba eso?

Pero el despegue del avión las acalló todas. Ya no quedaba nada en la cabeza de Ginny. Sólo miedo. Miedo por la vida que le esperaba. Y un par de ojos grises.

Adiós, Draco… Amor.

**¿Les guustó?**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	3. Hogar

**¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!**

_**¿Hogar?**_

Ya está. En casa, por fin. Dejó las llaves en el mueble de la entrada y miró, desde el recibidor, la inmensa sala de estar. La televisión, los teléfonos, el equipo de sonido, el sofá de masajes… Todo perfectamente limpio y ordenado en aquel ampuloso ático. Y quiso estar de vuelta a su pequeña y destartalada Madriguera.

Estaba cansada del viaje así que decidió que desharía la maleta al día siguiente. Se sacó los zapatos, el abrigo y fue a la cocina a preparase algo de comer. Había contratado a una mujer para que le tuviera la nevera llena de sus cosas favoritas. Mientras cogía todo lo necesario para hacerse un sándwich vegetal le temblaban las manos. Se dio cuenta de que el silencio la estaba ahogando. Era una casa demasiado grande. Y estaba sola.

Nerviosa, fue hasta la televisión y la encendió con el volumen alto para poder oírla desde su cocina de última generación. Cuando hubo preparado el sándwich hizo palomitas. Se puso el pijama y se acomodó en el sofá para ver una película. Intentó buscar una que le gustara pero todas eran de amor o de pensar y ella no quería. Al final, puso una comedia barata de esas que te regalan los conocidos cuando no saben qué regalarte. Y se quedó dormida viendo la película.

A media noche se levantó. Intentó dormir otra vez pero resultaba imposible. Bebió leche caliente y siguió todos los consejos que su madre le daría de estar ahí. No pudo reconciliar el sueño.

Descalza, subió hasta la azotea. Desde ahí veía la ciudad, se sentía pequeña. Quiso saber por qué no podía dormir en su casa… No, no era su casa. No era su hogar. Un hogar está lleno de cosas, de cariño, de recuerdos, de promesas… Respiró hondo, sí pero hay que empezar una vida nueva… Y llenarla de todo eso. Pero, ¿y mientras tanto? ¿Perdería el sueño cada noche? Era muy probable.

Acostumbrada como había estado a las casas pequeñas con familias grandes no podía imaginar otra cosa. Incluso cuando había vivido sola, había sido en un piso muy pequeño que a menudo albergaba a sobrinos, amigos, hermanos, cuñadas o padres. Tuvo un pinchazo en el corazón cuando pensó en aquel hombre… en el garito de carretera… no sabía cómo llamarlo… ¿amigo? Muy poco. Pero no era nada más. No _podía_ _ser_ nada más.

Y ahora tenía que dejar de pensar en él o todo se le haría mucho más difícil. Intentó forzar su pensamiento hacia su nuevo trabajo pero la imagen del dueño de aquellos ojos grises la persiguió. Ya no veía nada. La noche, se volvió helada y la luna le recordaba a los ojos grises… Se cansó de estar allí y volvió a bajar con los ojos del rubio escaneándola a dondequiera que mirara.

**FLASH BACK**

-Draco… Yo no quiero pasarme la vida esperando en casa a que llegues del trabajo.

-Lo sé, mi vida, lo siento.

El rubio acarició su mejilla.

-Perdóname. No volverá a pasar.

-Draco: voy a ponerme a trabajar. Harry me ha ofrecido un puesto en la Oficina de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y lo he aceptado.

El rubio bajó la mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No lo necesitas…!

-¡Sí! Sí lo necesito. No es por el dinero, amor, es que no puedo estar sin hacer nada. No estoy hecha para ser ama de casa, Draco y menos ama de una casa tan grande y tan vacía como esta.

**FINISH FLASH BACK**

Aquel día cumplían cinco años como pareja estable. Y Draco se había olvidado. Absorto en su empresa y en las complicaciones que tenía había olvidado por completo que era su aniversario. Ginny no se lo dijo. Pero algo se rompió entre ambos. Algo que fue creciendo y acabó en…

**FLASH BACK**

**-**Eh, podemos ser amigos, ¿no?

-No lo sé, Gin.

-Vamos, Draco. Lo estábamos viendo venir. La rutina se nos ha llevado por delante. No quiero que esta relación acabe mal. Acabémosla ahora antes de que esté viciada por completo.

-Pero…

-Quiero seguir teniéndote en mi vida, necesito tiempo y no quiero seguir con esta relación de esta manera… Lo mejor es que seamos solo amigos.

-Sí, quizá tengas razón.

-La tengo.

-Pero es que hablas como si no te doliera.

Era verdad, Ginny estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y estaban parados. Podían haber estado hablando del tiempo perfectamente. La cara de Ginny era de piedad, de compasión, de tener la verdad. Y la expresión de Draco era inmutable. Ginny sabía que aquello era "lo mejor", que ella tenía su vida, que era independiente, que necesitaba su espacio y su tiempo, que le amaba, sí, pero que para el amor siempre hay tiempo y ahora tenía otras prioridades y asuntos urgentes… Ahora era ella la que no tenía tiempo.

- Entiéndeme, Draco. Eso no quita que yo te siga amando. Lo hago y lo haré siempre.-por primera vez (aunque sin saberlo) Ginny era sincera. - Claro que me duele. Pero sé que es lo mejor… Piénsalo, recuperarías tu vida. Siempre te has quejado de que soy un tornado en tu vida.

-Y es que lo eres.

-Pues eso… Recuperarías tu vida normal. Piénsalo.

Ginny salió del coche, iba al trabajo. Draco arrancó el vehículo y murmuró entre dientes:

-Pero yo no quiero una vida normal…

**FINISH FLASH BACK**

Sí… Y había cedido. Ginny se había mudado a un pisito pequeño. Y todo se había esfumado. Al principio, quedaron de hacer vida de pareja, salir a cenar, escribirse notas… Pero con el tiempo todo se había enfriado. Y, en el fondo de su alma, Ginny acababa de entender porqué. No se puede pretender tener a un novio como a un amigo. El amor no entiende de espacios ni de tiempos. El amor no entiende de "vidas normales". El amor, si es amor, se entrega entero: cuerpo y alma.

Ginny maldijo sus ganas de tenerlo todo controlado. Maldijo su "vida normal". Maldijo sus ansias de trabajo y de reconocimiento profesional. Pero Draco tampoco lo había dado todo. La posibilidad de reducir su jornada laboral no había existido jamás. Eran unos egoístas. Los dos. Y ahora Ginny sabía lo que era huir de sí misma. Y que ella llevaba dos años haciendo solo eso.

Cerró los ojos en su recién estrenada cama y trajo al presente aquel garito de carretera. Deseó estar de vuelta y humillar su orgullo y pedir perdón y pedir clemencia. Deseó poder olerle de cerca otra vez, que la cogiera de la mano…

Pero no había vuelta atrás. Y se durmió así, llorando, abrazada a sí misma.

Al día siguiente, fue al trabajo. La gente era encantadora, el trabajo maravilloso y el sueldo aun más. Ella era su propia jefe y tenía todo lo que podía necesitar y sin embargo, ni una sola vez pudo sonreír con sinceridad.

Llegó a casa exhausta. Se tumbó en la cama. Quería morirse. Y volvió a llorar.

-Draco…

Se durmió sin cenar, ni siquiera se puso el pijama. Allí, sobre la colcha de su cama, se abrazaba a sí misma. Quizá nunca volviera a verle… Y solo ese pensamiento la turbaba hasta dejarla sin sentido.

El día siguiente fue idéntico al anterior. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y llegó el fin de semana. Ginny se quedó en cama. Había actuado como una autómata, trabajando sin sentir. Pero el fin de semana la pilló sin trabajo y sin amigos. No quiso salir de la cama en todo el sábado. No comió. Quizá no volviera a verle. Y lloraba si no dormía.

El sábado por la noche fue hacia la puerta. Habían llamado. Supo que era la señora de la limpieza que era algo olvidadiza. Y, sin embargo, abrió la puerta y vio un ramo de flores gigantesco. Le sorprendió mucho aunque sumida en sus pensamientos como estaba solo quería que el mensajero se fuera y volver a la cama.

-Pase, por favor, ¿dónde le firmo?

El mensajero dejó el ramo sobre la mesa. Y se irguió. Era su cazadora de cuero. Ginny sintió que le fallaban las piernas y se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-Gin…

¡También era su voz!

-Déjame, sé que no eres real… Vete y no me atormentes más… Tanto pensar en ti y ahora estás aquí… ¡Vete! ¡VETE!

Draco se acercó muy deprisa tanto que los adormecidos sentidos de Ginny no pudieron preverlo. Y de golpe estaba abrazándola y besando su pelo. Y Ginny empezó a llorar, como una loca y a gritar y a pegarle. Draco no se defendió. Solo la abrazaba más y más fuerte hasta que quedó extenuada.

Draco la sentó en el sofá y trajo una manta y un té caliente. La tapó y le dio la taza humeante. Luego se sentó a su lado, mirándola.

-Entonces… ¿eres real?- susurró ella por encima de la taza, sin mirarle aun.

Draco sonrió.

-Tan real como que te llamas Ginevra Molly Weasley y que eres la mujer de mi vida.

-Oh, vaya… Entonces… Lo siento.

Draco se acercó a ella.

-¿De verdad has pensado en mi?

Ginny recordó sus últimos y agónicos días y prefirió no hablar de ello o volvería a llorar. Bebió. Se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que se acabó el té. Mucho más lúcida, despejada empezó a ser consciente de la situación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se puso serio.

-Mira, Gin. Si tú no estás, nada tiene sentido. En mi vida eres un huracán, un torbellino que la llena de luz y de ruido. Sin ti, mi vida me queda grande y vacía… Como mi casa. Y he entendido cuál fue mi error. Previo al de dejarte escapar, quiero decir… Antepuse mi trabajo a ti. Me negué a no tener nada que ofrecerte y eso me obsesionó. Quise darte el mundo y te perdí en el camino. Y soy un estúpido por ello. Así que no estoy dispuesto a serlo más. Lo he dejado todo. Todo arreglado. Una palabra tuya y la empresa ya no será mía y no tendré nada más que lo que era de mi familia, la Mansión: pero eso también esta apalabrado para una venta rápida. Y yo he venido… He venido porque me da la sensación de que nuestra historia no puede haber acabado. Nuestra historia necesita un final digno de ella. Y este no era uno de esos. He venido para agotar todas mis posibilidades… He venido y creo que ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida. He venido por si me quieres… A tu lado... Otra vez.

Ginny no dijo nada. Solo le miraba a los ojos.

-Como ves, todo depende de tu respuesta. Yo te estoy entregando las llaves de mi vida entera… Bueno, de hecho, ya eran tuyas hace tiempo. Mañana me llegará la maleta… Pero tanto si me aceptas como si no que sepas que te amo con locura y que siempre lo haré. No te sientas responsable de mi felicidad sino objeto de ella. Si tú eres feliz, yo lo soy. Sólo di qué quieres.

Ginny bajó las piernas del sofá y puso su cara entre sus manos. Todo era demasiado rápido. Esto no entraba en sus planes. Esto no lo tenía planeado…

-Draco… Yo… Con la cara escondida entre las manos sonrió como hacía siglos que no lo hacía y muy rápido se destapó la cara, le miró y dijo riendo: - ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! Por favor…

Una gran sonrisa cruzó la cara de Draco. Y se abrazaron.

-No te vayas nunca más. Por favor. Nunca más. No te vayas…-le dijo Draco. Ahora él también lloraba.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

Draco se acordó de algo de repente.

-¡Espera! Toma.

Se arrodilló, sacó una cajita y la abrió. Era un anillo.

-Gin… Mi pequeña pelirroja… ¿Quieres…?

-¡SÍ! –le interrumpió Ginny besándolo. Draco rió.

-Por lo menos podías dejarme acabar la pregunta…

-No me importa dónde, no me importa cuándo. Quiero estar contigo, contigo. No me dejes, perdóname, perdóname. –Ginny sollozaba abrazada a él, aferrándose a su camisa porque (no 'como si') de ello dependía su vida.

-Mi vida, mi vida… Yo… Siento haber permitido todo esto. Jamás debí hacerlo. ¿Sabes? A veces pensaba que si te habías ido era, de alguna manera, porque yo no te merecía. Porque eras de otro. Y eso me enfurecía. Y me ponía a trabajar como un loco para olvidarte y no podía dejar de ver destellos rojos por doquiera que mirara. Y entonces me encontré a tu hermano, a George. ¿Recuerdas que él fue el único que no aceptaba nuestra relación? Pues me buscó y me encontró en un bar, en uno de esos a los que vas a ahogar el alma para no sentir. Y me dijo… Me dijo que si te había perdido era porque no te merecía. Dijo que nadie que te mereciera te dejaría escapar como yo lo había hecho. Y tenía razón. No pude hacer otra cosa que darle la razón pero era un error que no pensaba dejar impune. Supe, en ese momento, que si te había perdido para siempre era el fin. Que si ya no volvías a entrar en mi vida, se había acabado todo. Te necesito, Weasley. –Ginny le miró.- Te necesito cerca para poder respirar. Y ahora que te tengo aquí me da la sensación de que estos dos últimos años han sido los peores de mi vida, si es que estaba vivo y no era un autómata. Porque sin ti… sin ti nada vale la pena.

Ginny se separó de él para poder verle la cara bien.

-Perdóname. Perdóname por pretender ser alguien que no era. Perdóname por entregarme al trabajo. Te culpé de estar casado con tu trabajo y luego yo hice lo mismo. Perdóname. He vivido estos dos años manteniéndote encerrado en una parte oscura de mi corazón de la que no quería saber nada. He querido cambiar ser la mejor en mi trabajo, ser invulnerable, no necesitar a nadie. Y ahora veo que era entonces cuando más os necesitaba. Y ha hecho falta que vinieras para que todo se desvaneciera… Y ahora sé… Sé que te necesito y que estoy bien dónde tú estés. Sé que prefiero una vida a tu lado que mil vidas sin ti. Y sé que quiero dejar a Ginevra atrás: ella sólo me ha dado problemas e infelicidad. Yo soy Gin. Tu Gin. La Ginny de mis padres y mis hermanos. Y os he perdido a todos persiguiendo un fantasma llamado Ginevra, alguien que no soy yo. Alguien que no entiende de amor… Ni de felicidad. Perdóname, Draco. Y júrame que no me vas a dejar ser nunca más otra que no sea yo.

Draco sonrió. Ambos supieron que hacía varios años que no lo hacía tan de corazón. Y Ginny volvió a ver esa asombrosa calidez en los ojos grises que eran fríos para todos menos para ella. Y Draco volvió a admirar ese brillo especial de un color marrón inimitable en los ojos de la que era su princesa. Y supieron que eran sus almas, que se reconocían y se besaban en una mirada.

-¿Sabes, pelirroja? Hay una antigua leyenda, tan antigua como los cimientos del mundo que cuenta que los dioses se enfadaron con los hombres. Porque… ¿sabes? Los dioses nos tienen envidia. Nos tienen envidia porque somos mortales. Todo es más bonito si existe un final. Si hay un final, cada segundo es único; cada instante tiene un valor incalculable. Como… nunca volveremos a vivir estos instantes. Y nunca serás tan bella como ahora. Los dioses nos tenían envidia: envidia de los mortales. Así que los partieron a la mitad y los desperdigaron por la tierra, condenados a no ser felices sin la otra mitad y sin la seguridad de poder encontrarla algún día. Pero los hombres decidieron ir en busca de sus mitades y al encontrarlas, se dieron cuenta de que había algo más. Cuando encontraban su mitad, ambos trozos habían sufrido cambios, accidentes, tenían extremidades distintas y sus aristas no encajaban perfectamente porque el andar por el mundo las había modelado. Y sólo el abrazo podía hacer que limaran sus asperezas de nuevo y volvieran a encajar, sólo podían ser felices si abrazaban los defectos de la otra mitad, porque solo con eso tendrían el alma completa.

Ginny le abrazó. Draco la rodeó con sus brazos sintiendo como sus aristas chocaban con el cuerpo de ella. Ambos supieron que deberían limar sus asperezas y sus aristas para poder encajar, para que eso fuera posible. Pero dispuestos a hacerlo porque así estarían completos: serían felices. Sí… Iban a ser muy felices. Y se abrazaron más fuerte.

FIN

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


End file.
